L'Ange déchu
by Vega Juliet
Summary: Elle était un Ange... mais maudite pour 6 ans elle est rentrée à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry... Cependant elle est à Serpentard... Que se passera-t-il le 31 Octobre ? Je suis définitivement nulle pour les résumés alors venez lire SVP . ABANDONNE.


**L'Ange déchu**

Et c'est partit (pour le show èé je déconne) pour une nouvelle aventure...

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages des romans Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Les autres sont le produit de mon imagination.

Spoiler : Les 5 premiers tomes

Important : L'évocation des Anges dans cette fanfiction n'a aucune conotation religieuse. Je considère les Anges comme un peuple magique au même titre que les elfes, fées ou centaures...

Avant de lire (ou le petit blabla de Loony) : Je tiens beaucoup à cette nouvelle Fanfic et j'aimerais réellement que vous me fassiez part de votre première impression et me disiez si vous voulez que je continue...

Petit plus : J'ai fait des fanarts en relations avec cette fanfic, vous pouvez aller voir dans ma bio mais je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avant de les regarder...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Flashs Back**

Ce matin là, elle fut réveillée par un faible rayon de soleil qui semblait s'amuser à faire naître dans ses cheveux noirs des reflets dorées. Il lui restait de son rêve un léger sourire qui étirait encore ses lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la réalité l'atteignit de plein fouet et effaça tout souvenir de son rêve merveilleux. Au dessus d'elle, gravé dans le bois de son lit à baldaquin, figurait un serpent à l'air orgueilleux mais rusé, emblème de la plus sectaires des maisons de Poulard : Serpentard. Elle tourna la tête et vit Pansy Parkinson qui, affalée sur son lit, ronflait comme un ours. Comme d'habitude cette écervelée allait être en retard, et lui rabacherait les oreilles toute la journée en gémissant : "OoOOOOooooooohhh ! Ce matin j'ai encore pas put prendre le petit dèj avec mon Drakichou d'amour... il va me détester... oooooOOOOooohhh !" (même si ces gémissement n'étaient pas adressés à elle mais à Milicent, elle les entendrait quand même.  
Elle sortit du lit d'un bond rapide et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle n'accorda pas un seul regard au miroir sculpté qui trônait là, a quoi bon regarder du vide... Elle n'avais jamais vu son reflet et ne le verrais sans doute jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir, c'était qu'il n'existait pas, de sortes que, à chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé dans cette glace, elle n'avait vu que le mur. Oh non elle n'était pas invisible, car elle pouvait voir ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, quand elle ne passait pas par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir.

Elle entra dans la grande salle un peu plus tard qu'a l'habitude et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Personne ne cria, personne n'objecta. C'était normal, c'était banal.

Salut Nell, dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure (et seule) amie.  
C'était une jolie fille aux cheveux clairs et un petit nez retroussé.  
- Hello Kea, bien dormit ? (NdA : Kea peut se prononcer "Kéa" ou "Kéya", ou bien Keea (ou "ee" est un "i" long) D'ailleurs ça m'intéresserait de savoir ce que vous préférez)  
- Ouais, répondit elle d'une voix triste.  
N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette réponse bizarre, mais Nell hocha la tête avec compassion :  
- Est ce que tu as encore rêvé... d'avant ? Kea acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un silence peiné tomba entre les deux amies, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes, que la brune se décida à parler à nouveau :  
- ça va bientôt faire 6 ans.  
- C'est vrai qu'on est déjà le 27, ce sera samedi.  
- Oui, le 31 Octobre, tu t'en souviens ? questionna Kea, bien qu'elle ne connaisse que trop bien la réponse.  
- Bien sûr... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.  
Nell marqua une pause, et entreprit, à mi voix, le récit de ce soir d'Halloween peu ordinaire. Kea connaissait cette histoire, c'était la sienne, mais comme elle n'en avait que peu de souvenirs, elle écouta Nell la lui compter encore une fois.  
- C'était la fin du repas et Dumbledor allait se lever pour inviter les élèves de quatrième années ou plus à compléter le dîner de fête par une "soirée dansante" tandis que les plus jeunes iraient se coucher. Comme tu sais, j'étais en première année, et je m'apprêtait donc à me lever quand tu es tombée du ciel, enfin du plafond. Tu semblais avoir traversé le toit et tu tombais lentement comme si les lois de l'apesanteur n'avaient aucune prise sur ton corps. Tu avais, comme maintenant, une peau très blanche et de longs cheveux noirs et tu étais vêtue d'une simple toge, noire. Dumbledor, arrêté dans son élan, t'a regardé avec une expression étrangement triste. Madame Pomfresh s'est dirigée vers toi dès que tu as touché le sol et a entreprit de te réanimer. Tout le monde était surexcité, tu étais au centre des conversations.  
- La seule et unique fois dans toute ma vie... murmura Kea.  
- ... et quand enfin tu es revenue à toi, continua Nell, on t'as présenté au choixpeau magique qui t'a répartie.  
- Oui, la suite je m'en souviens.  
Elle se remémora ce moment pénible. On lui avait expliqué où elle avait atterrit et ce que cela signifiait, ce qu'allait faire le choixpeau magique quand on le mettrait sur sa tête... ça s'était passé si vite ! Tout s'était chamboulé dans sa tête quand en plus on avait ajouté aux explications les quatre maisons de Poudlard, mais elle avait alors été sûre d'une chose : elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard... et pourtant ! Le Choixpeau s'était contracté, lui enserrant la tête comme dans un étau. Il lui avait murmuré tout bas : "Je ne vois pour toi qu'une seule issue : Serpentard" . Elle avait objecté qu'une fille de son espèce ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard. Il avait répondu : "Ton sang autrefois était pur et ta condition actuelle ne permet pas que je t'envoie dans aucune autre maison... Les... (il hésitait sur les mots)...circonstances qui t'ont amenées ici sont trop graves, trop sombres.  
- Tu as hurlé, se remémora Nell qui semblait suivre le fil de ses pensées. Tu as crié "Non" au moins une trentaine de fois, mais rien n'y a fait. Et Après qu'on t'ai fait asseoir à ta table, tout est redevenu normal.  
- Ou anormal.  
Tout dépendait du sens dans lequel on prenait les choses. En effet après sa répartitions, toutes les conversations étaient reparties de bon train, les uns riant, les autres pouffant. C'était normal pour un soir d'Halloween, mais anormal compte tenu de ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant Kea, avant d'arriver ici, à Poudlard, avait été avertie de ce qui allait se passer, elle savait très bien que personne ne ferait jamais attention à elle.  
- Kea... faut y aller, tu vas être en retard au cours de Bins.  
- Ouais, t'as raison... On se retrouve en classe de Botanique. Dit l'intéressée en ramassant son sac de cours.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'avait qu'un seul avantage, on pouvait dormir. Kea en avait fait plusieurs fois l'expérience, bien qu'elle essayait le plus souvent de prendre des notes. Ce mardi matin, le pale soleil d'automne venait réchauffer la petite salle de classe poussiéreuse et Kea se prit a rêvasser, ou plutôt à ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Peu à peu, sa tête s'affaissa et vint se loger dans le creux de son bras.

_/ Flash Back (sous forme de rêve)---_

_Kea et sa mère étaient vêtues de somptueuses toges d'un blanc perle fabuleux. Cependant la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient n'était pas aussi utopique. Une assemblé leur faisait face et un être les interrogeait. Un tribunal. L'homme, un grand blond , avait, dans le dos, deux grandes ailes blanches qui s'agitait de temps à autre. Sa mère aussi en avait, de belles ailes, un peu plus petites.  
- Êtes vous Nia Rina Hetell ? commença l'homme. Il mettait les choses au point, pour s'assurer qu'on jugeait bien la bonne personne.  
- Oui.  
- Est ce là votre seule et unique enfant ; Kea Leina Nyloon ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, reconnaissez vous avoir engendré cet être.  
Il désigna Kea de l'une de ces ailes.  
-... avec un humain.- Répondez, s'il vous plait, la pria l'homme.  
- Non, affirma Nia en serrant fort la main de sa petite.  
- Mensonge, hurla-t-on dans le jury.  
- Silence ! Ordonna l'homme. Voyons Nia, votre enfant vient d'avoir 11 ans et elle est rousse ! Elle a les yeux verts !  
Et tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait car les Anges étaient toujours blonds et avaient toujours les yeux bleus (du moins à partir de leur 10 ans, avant c'était plus varié.  
- ...  
- Pour la deuxième fois, Nia, reconnaissez vous avoir conçut cet être avec Mr Lane, un humain.  
- ...  
- Maman... murmura Kea.  
Après avoir longuement regardé sa fille dans les yeux, Nia répondit :  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, vous connaissez le châtiment. Qu'on l'emmène ! cria-t-il.  
Kea, elle, si elle reconnaissait être la fille d'un ange et d'un homme, ne savait pas pour autant ce que cela signifiait à part que c'était mal.  
- Quand la reverrais-je ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix polie.  
- Jamais.  
La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une grande claque._

_/ Fin du flash back ---_

Kea fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie qui annoçait la fin de la première heure de cours. Une partie de la classe (celle qui ne dormait pas ou plus) soupira à la pensé qu'une seconde, longue et pénible heure d'Histoire de la Magie les attendait. Bins imperturbable, continuait à déblatérer sur la Guerre de France qui avait opposé les terribles Gobelins Malazk aux sanguinaires Gobelins de Krekzo. Kea chassa d'un mouvement de tête, le souvenir douloureux qui la tourmentait et tenta de prendre des notes. Cependant il se passa quelque chose qui fut pour le moins étonnant, si ce n'est complètement extraordinaire : Bins s'arrêta de parler. Il regarda les élèves sans vraiment les voir. Puis finit par dire :  
- Le professeur Dumbledor souhaite faire intervenir dans cette classe un stagiaire en Histoire de la Magie. Ce jeune homme, Mr West, viendra vous faire cours un fois sur deux à partir de demain.  
- Mais monsieur, on a pas cours demain ! l'interrompit Milicent.  
- Et bien dans ce cas, dès votre prochain cours, Wendy.  
- Wendy ? murmura Milicent dans une moue dégoûtée. Mais le professeur était déjà repassé sur le mode fantôme carrément assommant en embrayant sur les caractéristiques sociales des Gobelins de Krekzo.  
" Intéressant..." pensa Kea. Voila qui promettait de rendre les cours d'Histoire un peu plus animés. Mais pourquoi Dumbledor, au bout de tant d'années, avait finalement engagé un stagiaire pour venir faire le complément d'information.  
- Au dessous du grand Chef, venaient Kluk de Krekzo et Klak de Krekzo, ils étaient les bras gauche et droit du Chef, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient les plus fort après lui. Ensuite.  
Kea jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le vent jouait avec les feuilles mortes.  
- Les soldats étaient vêtus de cuirasses et portait des heaumes en fer ce qui dénotait.  
Un chat roux courait à toute allure vers le grand saule Cogneur.  
- Parlons maintenant de l'organisation de l'offensive de Montelimar, c'était au sud de la France en.  
De majestueux sombrals s'élevaient de temps à autre au dessus de la forêt interdite pour y replonger immédiatement.  
- La troupe des Gobelins de Malazk...

_Jamais ? répéta Kea, incrédule.  
- Ta mère a commis la pire des infamies après celle de donner la mort... Tu es un être de sang pur certes, mais sous cette pureté se cache un ignoble mélange, un traîtrise dont tu devras toi même payer le prix. Un Ange roux ne peux demeurer en EverNyloon (NdA : C'est le nom du pays des Anges). Qu'on commande son Métamorphosis ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.  
Kea savait très bien ce qu'était le Métamorphosis et normalement il survenait de lui même à la puberté. C'était à ce moment clé que les ailes d'un jeune Ange sortaient pour la première fois. Mais on pouvait forcer ce Métamorphosis et c'était ce qu'on allait lui faire... Pourquoi ?  
Un autre Ange la dévêtit et lui traça dans le dos trois symboles. Cette étape devait normalement n'être effectuée qu'après la transformation. Au moment de tracer le troisième sigle, il hésita :  
- Quel est ton dernier nom déjà ?  
- Nyloon, répondit Kea à mi-voix.  
- C'est joli, dit-il en dessinant le dernier symbole.  
On sentait à sa voix qu'il hésitait entre la pitié et le dégoût.  
- Elle est prête.  
L'Ange qui avait interrogé sa mère fit signe à un homme d'âge mûr. Kea le reconnaissait, c'était Reo ! Le plus ancien et plus puissant de tous les Anges.  
- Il faut un force magique que je n'ai pas pour déclenché le Métamorphosis, dit-il comme pour justifier son geste. Reo apposa ses mains sur le dos de Kea, là où se trouvaient ses deux premier symboles. S'en suivit un enchaînement de mouvement, signes que Reo traça du doigt dans son dos. Quand il eut finit, il plaça son index dans sa nuque et murmura :  
- Métamorphosis.  
Un douleur terrible assaillit Kea au niveau des omoplates. Elle tomba a genoux sur le sol bleu ciel. Lorsqu'elle sentit les os des ailes sortir, elle poussa un cri qui s'intensifia lorsque le plumage se mit en place. Quand tout fut finit, elle était allongée par terre. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible et se fut comme dans un rêve qu'elle vit qu'on la drapait dans une autre toge, mais noire celle ci, de manière à laisser de la place pour ces jolies petites ailes. Elle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et observa ses ailes avec incrédulité et contentement malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
- Elles sont normales... dit-elle en regardant Reo.  
Celui ci détourna le regard et fit, à son tour, signe à l'Ange interrogateur. Celui tenait en mains un faux immense. Soudain Kea prit peur, qu'allait-t-il lui faire avec ça ?  
- Kea Leina Nyloon, vous allez être expulsé d'EverNyloon.  
Il parlait d'une voix caverneuse et cérémonieuse.  
- Vous serez envoyé dans le monde des humains puisque c'est là que résidait votre père. Vous serez, là bas, Kea Lane, car tel est le mode de nomination des humains. Durant 6 ans vous serez comme invisible. Les humains vous verrons mais considérerons tout ce que vous faite comme banal, normal. Si vous bousculez un humain il ne vous en tiendra par rigueur, si vous ravagez tout quelque part, personne n'y fera attention. Si vous parlez à un humain, il ne vous répondra que "oui", comme si vous lui demandiez continuellement : "ça va bien ?". Avez vous comprit ?  
- Oui, murmura Kea, je serais insignifiante.  
- Bien. Vous ne verrez pas votre reflet dans une glace, vos cheveux deviendrons noirs et les plumes qui tomberons de votre aile seront mi blanches mi noires.  
- **Mon** aile ? souligna Kea.  
- Oui, répondit-il sans plus de précisions. D'autres particularités viendront s'ajouter à votre peine mais... vous en ferez l'amère expérience plus tard. A ce moment on ramena sa mère dans la grande salle. Kea était sur le point de courir vers elle quand elle vit... que sa mère n'avait plus d'ailes. Et alors elle comprit pourquoi l'Ange interrogateur lui avait dit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère. L'être qui se tenait à présent à côté d'elle n'était qu'une furie déchaînée qui hurlait à la mort. Un ange bourreau, reconnaissable à son petit point noir, juste en dessous de l'œil gauche, arriva avec une faux semblable à celle de l'Ange interrogateur, bien qu'un peu plus petite. Il l'ajusta à la hauteur du cou de sa mère tandis que son collègue réglait la sienne sur l'aile gauche de Kea. - Petite Kea, tu vas être déchu.  
Les deux faux s'abattirent en même temps._

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ? Luv ya all, Loony. 


End file.
